Blast to the Past
by RuinsofTikal
Summary: Tails made a time machine one day so Sonic and the gang went to the past to the time of...Mobius? Only problem is that Sonic doesn't know ANY of the mobians but they know him and you can bet Amy is going to fued with a certain someone.... R&R PLEAZE!


**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS OR ANYONE HERE!**

Chapter 1

"Sonic!" Tails called through the phone excitedly.

"Tails...do you know what time it is? Why are you calling me so early in the morning!" Sonic screamed into the phone on the other line.

"I know it's 7:00 but I have something to tell you!"

"Then tell me!"

"Well, I've been tinkering with my machines and I accidentally made a time machine!"

"A time machine? That is CRAZY! Does it work?"

"Yup."

"Cool...I'll be right over along with Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and...uh...Rouge! Yeah, that's her name." Sonic zoomed off and in just a few seconds, he was at Tail's front door. In a few seconds, Tails opened the door to find Sonic carrying Amy, dragging Knuckles, and Cream and Rouge hovering. Sonic dropped Amy on the floor carelessly and went up to Tails...

"So where's the time machine?"

"It's he-" Tails got cut off by the blue hedgehog being smacked by a certain Piko Piko Hammer...

"Don't you DARE drop me on the floor again, Sonic!" Amy warned crossing her arms "I thought you cared about me." She continued with bubblely eyes.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Sonic clutched his head in pain where the girl has smacked him.

"If Sonic dragged me away from Angel Island so that I could see him being smacked on the head then I'm leavin'." Knuckles stated as he started to leave.

"Please Mr. Knuckles, don't go. If Mr. Sonic said that Tails did something great, he means it Mr. Knuckles." Cream pleaded with her cute little eyes.

"Yeah Knuckles, scared to go back in time?" Rouge mocked.

"I'm NOT scared!"

"Then stay, Knucklehead." Rouge continued her mocking.

"Okay, shut up you guys so we can go see the time machine!" Sonic complained as he started dragging them into the workshop. Tails led the gang to a huge machine in the middle of a room...

"And here it is." Tails introduced as he uncovered the machine.

"COOL! Sonic shouted as he ran into the time machine but once he got in, he disappeared in a flash.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled running after him and disappears along with the blue hedgehog.

"C'mon Cheese! We must go after them!" Cream said as she grabbed her chao while Cheese grabbed Knuckles and Knuckles grabbed Rouge. Amy just stood there with wide eyes but she didn't start crying since her friends are now gone but instead...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOOOOOOOONIC!" She followed them in...

The screen went black and after a few seconds, Sonic woke up...

"Wh-Where am I?" Sonic asked himself as he got up. Sonic glanced around himself and noticed that he was in some sort of forest which had lush green trees and grass. All seemed peaceful until the blue hedgehog heard a loud shreik. Sonic perked his ear up and quickly sped to the direction the scream came from. In a flash, he found a bunch of robots attacking a rabbit so Sonic did what he always did, save everyone's butt... With just a few homing attacks, he wiped out all the robots and stopped right in front of the rabbit...

"Hey, are you alright?" Sonic questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks Sugah Hog." She answered with a sugar-sweet accent.

"Did you just called me Sugar Hog."

"Ah always did Sugah Hog and you ain't never seemed to complain."

"Wait a sec, who exactly ARE you?"

"How could you not know me Sugah?"

"So you're saying that I know you?"

"BUNNIE! Are you okay?" A girl said as she ran up to them then she squealed and hugged Sonic happily.

"Ah'm fine Sally-girl but ah think Sugah Hog here has some brain damage." Bunnie stated putting her hands on her hip.

"Sonic? What do you mean 'brain damage' Bunnie?" The girl asked as she let go of Sonic alittle but still grasping him.

"HOLD ON! How do you people know me!" Sonic asked the two girls in shock.

"Don't you know me? My name is Sally, remember?" Sally questioned as she let go of Sonic completely.

"Like ah said Sally-girl, he has some memory lost." Bunnie stated once more.

"Did Dr. Robotnik get a hold of you or something Sonic?" The squirrel (or chipmunk...whatever.) asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've never met you in my whole entire life." Sonic took a step back until they heard some rustling in the bushes. They stood still for a moment and saw a certain pink hedgehog come out of the bush that was moving...

"SONIC!" Amy went up to him and glomped him.

"AMY GET OFF!"

"Fine fine..." So the girl got off him and looked at the two girls standing before them.

"Sonic, who is this?" Sally asked crossing her arms.

"Ummm...this is Amy and Amy, this is ummm...Sally." Sonic introduced "And this is Bunnie..." He continued.

"Don't you dare tell me she or AMY is your girlfriend." Sally warned.

"She's NOT my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's a friend but she is NOT a girlfriend!" Sonic protested.

"Sonic! Of course I'm your girlfriend! We were meant to be!" Amy said like an overly obsessed girl.

"Amy! Or whatever your name is! You keep away from MY SONIC!" Sally said as she glared at Amy.

"Quit fighting you two! Amy, do you know where the others are?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean by 'others'?" Sally asked.

"Sally-girl, don't ya' think you're overreacting?" Bunnie questioned her dear friend.

"No I'm not! I'm just annoyed when annoying little hedgehogs comes out of a bush and starts yapping her head off about my Sonic!" Sally answered.

"HE IS NOT YOURS!" Amy claimed.

"WELL, HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!" Sally argued back.

"Okay girls, break it up. We have to go find the others Ames. Especially Cream and Tails." Sonic said breaking the girls up.

"Why won't we help ya' Sugah Hog?" Bunnie suggested nudgeing Sally on the arm.

"Bunnie..." Sally complained.

"Sally-girl..." Bunnie said acting like Sally's mom.

"Fine...So can we?"

"Sure." Sonic said giving them a thumbs up...

**Yay! Done with the first chappie! Please R&R!**


End file.
